¿Qué se te ofrece, Zabini?
by My Unique World
Summary: -¿Se te ofrece algo, Zabini?-De hecho, sí.-Que quites esa cara de sufrida, comas un poco e ignores a ese idiota que te lastimo.Lo mire sorprendida. No esperaba eso realmente. Tercera Generación. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Tal vez en alguna vida anterior yo y JK nos conocimos y charlamos de lo guay que seria hacer magia, pero más allá de eso, ella finge no conocer mi existencia y se le adjudican todos los derechos de Harry Potter y sus personajes presentes en los libros.

* * *

><p>Dominique PoV<p>

Me gustaba esto, estar tranquila recostada en los jardines del colegio, a orillas del lago (Insértese tono irónico aquí, por favor.) Sola con mi música. Una canción de Airbag resonaba através de los casquetes de mi reproductor.

_Solo aquí_

_Sentado si saber que hacer_

_Yo se que tu estas con él_

_Y no regresaras por mí_

_No tendré palabras que decir tal vez_

_Ni un beso para darte a ti_

_Ni un sueño que deje morir._

Sin olvidar de que, el imbecil de Ashton debe estar revolcándose por ahí con la encantadora (zorra) de Clarissa.

Inspire profundo. Sabía que mis amigos estaban preocupados y la única razón por la que Louis, Fred y Jimmy aun no se habían cargado a mi exnovio era porque yo se los había prohibido.

_Y en la mañana espero_

_Un corazón sincero_

_Que sólo busca libertad_

_Yo sólo quiero olvidar_

_Lo que sufrido por ti_

_Y es difícil olvidarte_

_Sí tu estas aquí_

_Sí tu estas aquí._

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas. Odiaba llorar; me hacia sentir frágil, pero me dolía. Dolía que el chico con el que me había decidido a tener una relación me hubiese engañado. Si tenía que admitirlo, no es que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero era algo sencillo, alguien con quien estar, que me contuviese. Lo que me dolía es que a pesar de que no lo amaba había tratado de llevar las cosas a buen puerto, para que luego me engañase con una fulana cualquiera. Me dolía el orgullo y mi autoestima estaba por el piso.

_Solo aquí_

_Sentado si saber que hacer_

_Yo se que tu estas con él_

_Y no regresaras por mí_

_No tendré palabras que decir tal vez_

_Ni un beso para darte a ti_

_Ni un sueño que deje morir_

Rodé los ojos ante la canción. Era obvio que Merlín tenía un sentido del humor muy negro.

De la nada, sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Suspire, puse pausa a la canción y gire cansada a decirle por décima quinta vez a Serena que quería estar sola, pero un segundo antes percibí un olor conocido. Óleo y pino. Sonreí para mí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Zabini?

-De hecho, sí.

Puse cara de hastío, no debía enterarse que me sorprendía su presencia. Jonathan Zabini, Slytherin. Deportista, estaba en mi curso y le había declarado la guerra a James desde que se conocieron, principalmente por molestar a Molly. Las veces que nos hablábamos, era para insultarnos mutuamente. O hasta el año pasado. Desde que empecé a salir con Ash me había aplicado la ley de hielo, cosa que me había preocupado. Picarlo era uno de mis hobbies favoritos. La cordialidad fría con la que ahora me trataba, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Empecé a impacientarme al ver que no respondía.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es eso? ¿O esperas una invitación para decir que mierda quieres?

-Que quites esa cara de sufrida, comas un poco e ignores a ese idiota que te lastimo.

Lo mire sorprendida. No esperaba eso realmente. Mas bien un "Eh, Weasley ¿Te dejo tu novio? No me sorprende, se debe haber asfixiado con tu ego" o algo por el estilo.

-Nada de eso, te importa.

-Mira, rojita, me parece que eres más que eso. Desde que te conozco jamás has bajado la frente ante nada ni nadie. Y que ahora dejes que esto te afecte, y a los que te rodean, significa que jamás has sido quien aparentabas. Supongo que eran solo pretensiones.

-Tú no tienes idea de quien soy, imbecil. Y no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, mucho menos a ti.- Le conteste enfurecida.

-Ya lo sé, pero al menos enojada pareces más tú que en el estado Zombie.

Lo mire enarcando una ceja, incrédula ¿Bromeaba o qué?

-Sufrir no esta mal, Dominique. Pero hazles un favor a tus primos y a todos y trata de superarlo. Hace días que no comes bien y todo lo que haces es ir a clases, dormir y escuchar música. Por no decir que tienes ojeras. Habla con alguien, no te lo guardes todo para ti.

-Es fácil decirlo. Pero no es como en las películas americanas ¿Sabes? No basca con un kilo de helado y una noche para obrar milagros. Duele.- No pude evitar quebrarme, rompí a llorar.

Jonathan me atrajo hacia si y me abrazo. Era una situación sumamente bizarra. El mismo chico al que hacia un año le había vaciado una taza con cerveza de mantequilla por decirme egocéntrica, ahora me estaba consolando. Por no decir que era el primero con el que hablaba abiertamente del tema.

No se cuanto tiempo me habrá tenido entre sus brazos. Solo se que cuando termine de llorar y pude articular una frase entendible, le conté, entre hipidos, todo. Como había entrado a la sala común de Griffyndor a buscar a mi primo, y también a devolverle a Ashton la chaqueta que me había prestado en la ultima salida a Hogsmeade. Le conté del fajo de cartas que tenia en su cajón, de tres meses atrás en el que le recordaba a Clarisa cuanto la amaba y la nota en la que decía que se encontrasen a las cinco en una mazmorra. Como llegue allí y los encontré, en pleno acto, con la Hufflepuf.

Cuando termine de relatarle todo llore aun más. El solo me acariciaba la espalda y me decía que todo estaría bien. Que yo era fuerte y lista. Demasiado para ese imbecil. Que lo superaría. Cuando me comencé a calmar, estoy segura, que lo escuche decir "Yo me encargare que vuelvas a sonreír, Rojita." Lo dijo tan bajo, que no estoy segura si no habrá sido mi imaginación.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- me pregunto suavemente. Asentí- Perfecto. Vamos.

Todo estaba oscuro, por lo que probablemente ya nos hubiésemos perdido la cena. Me llevo hasta las cocinas y les pidió a los elfos que me sirvieran un chocolate caliente con pastelillos.

Mientras yo comía reviso mi reproductor de música. ¿Qué como funcionaba en Hogwarts? No tenía ni la más puta idea. Había sido un regalo de Scor y Rose por mi cumpleaños. Le habían regalado uno igual a Albus. Solo que el suyo decía Albus y el mío, Dominique, _obviamente._

-Te encanta la música pop de niñas- dijo burlonamente.

- Me gusta el pop, si eso quieres decir. También el Rock, en cualquier idioma y prácticamente todo lo que se cruce en mi camino, salvo el country.

- Y esta música es viejisima ¿Quién es Hilary Duff?

- Una cantante que me enseño mi tía. Y me gustan algunos de sus temas, más que nada dependiendo de la letra.

Suspire y seguí comiendo. Lo cierto es que tenía muchísima hambre, así que engullí todo lo que me ofrecieron los elfos. Cuando termine le dimos gracias a los elfos y nos aventuramos por los pasillos oscuros. Me tenía cogida de la mano y ese simple contacto me resultaba mucho mas intimo que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho antes.

Cuando llegamos a mi torre me sentí incomoda. No quería que se fuera, pero no entendía porque quería que se quedara.

-Gracias, por todo.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba.

_.Dios. Estoy afectada. O tal vez me drogaron. ¿Desde cuando yo me sonrojo? JAMÁS EN MI VIDA ME HABÍA SONROJADO._

-Descuida. Descansa, Minique.- Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, para luego desaparecer en las sombras del castillo.

Subí a mi cuarto atontada. Al día siguiente hablaría con Serena y Meme. Eran mis amigas y estaban preocupadas por mi. Luego de dos semanas al fin pude conciliar un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

Al otro día poco me importo que Ashton estuviera tragándose a su novia en la puerta del Gran Salón. Tenia otras cosas en que pensar. Entre ellas, un Slytherin de ojos azules que me sonreía desde la mesa de las serpientes.

Sonreí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Merece un pequeño review?<strong>_

_Micaela_


End file.
